


巡回列车（7）

by Martiol9797



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiol9797/pseuds/Martiol9797





	巡回列车（7）

Chap. 7

如果你愿意，我在和你讨论一个问题，究竟什么人才是好人。  
一个被抛弃的单身妈妈带着儿子流落街头，每天靠着和儿子在商店偷东西生活，是好人吗？  
或者，一个逃亡在外的杀人犯把健忘的孤寡老人送回家还把身上所有的钱都留下，他是好人吗？

董思成后来又去提审了几次唐金，对方特别配合，条理清晰，思路通畅。  
“我只不做两件事，毒品和贩卖人口。”  
“剩下的事儿，什么最赚钱我做什么。”  
“你要那么多钱干什么？”  
“董检没过过苦日子，不知道被人像狗一样赶是什么滋味儿。”  
“没有钱，我和我的兄弟，就得被人像狗一样赶。”  
说这话的时候唐金脸上露出董思成没见过的决绝凶狠，两只手捏成拳头片刻才放开恢复平静。

唐金是个风云人物，甚至一度被树立为正面典型，一个喜欢撒钱做慈善的商人，曾经是很多人眼里的大善人。如今被捕入狱，曾经做过的那些好事儿也都被统统认证成沽名钓誉，赎罪洗钱。  
你看，人们对一个人判断的改变就是一瞬间的事情。  
董思成对卷宗外的唐金只了解到这里，他不关心坊间的传闻，全世界最了解唐金犯罪历程的怕就是董思成了，他被唐金罪刑的证据材料包围，这一项本应该繁重的工作却意外地让董思成感觉到轻松。  
不到一个月，他已经理清一个完美无缺的证据链条，开始写公诉意见书了。  
董思成常常觉得不安，那些纸张上仿佛长了眼睛，在等着他顺理成章地在公诉意见书末尾写上一句。  
“依法认定被告人有罪，应从重处罚。”  
“公诉人建议判处被告人死刑立即执行。”  
董思成停下打字的手，光标在逗号后面一闪一闪，董思成最终决定明天再说，鼠标移到右上角的差决定下班。

案子快要转移到法院的时候，董思成第一次收到了恐吓信，歪歪扭扭的字体叫他小心一点。  
董思成没太当回事儿，自己住的小区安保工作向来做得好，白天他整天泡在办公室也很安全，大不了周末不出门，应该不会有什么事儿。  
他的自信满满被一封接一封的信打击，一直到自家门口放了一个装着带血的刀的包裹，拆开包裹董思成立刻给金道英打电话，电话接通他愣是说不出话来。  
金道英喂喂喂地喊了好几下才听到电话那边颤巍巍地开口：“哥，你在哪，我有点害怕。”  
董思成坐在警察局外头的长椅上还是脸色惨白，他们来报案等到将近十点钟也只得到“这些信和一把刀说明不了什么，回去等消息吧”的答复。给他们回话的是个小警察，表情有些局促，这答复其实在董思成和金道英的预料之中，他们也没挣扎就走了。  
只是他们不知道，那些信和刀子一路送到了市局局长办公室，最后才决定回复董思成回家等消息。

“不然和你领导说说，换个人负责这个案子？”  
董思成摇了摇头：“换成谁不一样，如果是冲着我来的，换了也没用，如果是为了唐金来的，不是我也得是别人。”  
“我暂时不回家住了，找个酒店住一下。”  
“酒店更不安全，你住我家吧，我家那边安保也不错的。”  
“那怎么行，还要拖你下水。”  
“这时候什么你呀我的？”金道英对他如此见外表示不满，拉着他的胳膊站起来，“住酒店肯定不行，今天现住我家，其他的明天再说。”

董思成睡得不安稳，他梦见门口盒子里那把刀子插进自己的肚子，他倒在地上，凶手大力地摇晃他，质问他为什么要杀了唐金，他看不清那个人的面目，只能盯着别丢在自己身边的刀子感受血液一点点从身体流失，他想自己该想办法救救自己，终于找到力气呼救。

猛然惊醒，董思成看见一脸担忧的金道英端着水杯站在自己面前，似乎费了很大力气才把他从噩梦中摇醒。冷汗顺着董思成的脸往下流，他微微发抖从金道英的手里接过了水杯喝了一口。

董思成的恐惧没有持续太久，第二天上班，检察长、处长就在他的办公室等他了。  
“小董吓到了吧。”  
检察长过来拍了拍他的肩膀，董思成在和上司打交道方面完全不如郑在玹游刃有余，检察长的亲昵让他惶恐，僵直地说没有没有。  
“你看，我就说小董是能成事儿的人，就你瞎操心，年轻人嘛，就要多历练。”  
检察长拿食指点了点站在旁边的公诉二处的处长，处长不以为然。  
“我跟你说，这可是我的爱将，要是有什么差错，你这检察长说话也不好使。”  
“你怎么说话呢？就不能说点好听的。”检察长两只手背到身后，“小董啊，警察那边来消息了，刀上头的血就是唐金那个还没抓到的手下的。”  
“抓人的事儿是警察的，你的安全还是非常重要的，我们商量了一下，这段时间我们准备了一个房子，周围安排人保护你，上下班找人接送你，你自己也注意一点安全，你看怎么样？”  
“我没问题，但是盛姐协办这个案子，是不是也得给她安排一下。”  
送走了检察长和处长，董思成回办公室就被盛姐捏住脸。  
“你一个人被监视还要捎带上我，我可是有夜生活的人，我被关几个月，我那些朋友还不得忘了我了。”  
“忘不了，我们盛姐风华绝代，谁能忘了呢？”  
盛姐撒开手继续用涂护手霜：“算你小子会说话。”

“你觉得这事儿是谁做的？”  
董思成抬头看盛姐，这位姐姐正经和不正经的转换一秒都不需要。  
“不都说是唐金那个没抓到的手下。”  
“你不觉得奇怪？他为什么要这么做？他都跑了，警察基本都放弃抓他了，为什么回来自投罗网呢？”  
董思成翻看手里的材料，咬住嘴唇没有接话，盛姐显然已经习惯这种自己说对面听的模式继续往下说。  
“肯定是有人指使他，或者有人冒充他。”  
“你觉得是哪一种？”  
问题抛出去，被问到的人还是不说话，观众一点互动都没有，盛姐也就渐渐意兴阑珊。

“我觉得可能是他自愿的。”  
董思成阖上手里的文件夹。  
“如果我是唐金的手下，或许也会这么做。”

郑在玹在检察院的楼道里拦住了董思成，跟李东赫打听了昨天的事情，顺便还从李东赫那里得到了董检这会儿正要上楼找检察长的情报。  
“没睡好吧，”两个人坐在便利店前摊牌的场景似乎已经过去一个世纪，“以前看完死神来了，第二天你的黑眼圈肯定特别严重。”  
手里被郑在玹塞了一瓶即饮咖啡，董思成没喝过的牌子，长得像个酒桶，包装上写着“浓香美式”。  
董思成皱了皱眉头，把咖啡塞了回去。  
“我不喜欢美式。”  
小酒桶又被传回来。  
“你尝尝这个，不苦，我也是好不容易发现了这个牌子。”  
董思成靠在扶手上去拧咖啡的盖子，盖子纹丝不动，他悄悄在手上用力，还是打不开。

“检察长把你安排去哪里住了？”郑在玹靠在他对面的墙上，两只手盘在胸前。  
“你问这个干吗？你该不会是被买通了来刺探消息的吧。”  
郑在玹的脸色一下子发黑：“你说什么呢？”  
董思成低下头观察咖啡的盖子：“检察长说知道的人越少越好。”  
盖子上没什么机关，包装上也没写该如何打开盖子，董思成尽量掩饰自己的焦躁，不希望郑在玹发现他连一个瓶盖儿都拧不开，甚至开始怀疑郑在玹是故意耍他。  
熟悉的、修长的手这时候探进他的视线拿走了他对付不了的瓶子。  
董思成的目光随着瓶子移过去，那只手因为用力手骨凸起，指尖也迅速泛红。  
“啪”  
瓶盖被拧开。  
咖啡再一次回到了董思成手上。  
“我不在的时候你的瓶盖谁给你开呀？”  
董思成赌气把盖子拧上：“我找谁不行。”  
郑在玹看他红起来的耳尖笑出酒窝。  
“董思成，你到我家住吧。”

董思成不知道自己的表情是看到昨天更惊恐还是此刻更惊恐。  
“你什么时候疯的？”  
“我认真的。”郑在玹拉住要走的董思成，“我真的认真的，这样我比较放心。”  
“一群便衣警察守着我呢，比你靠谱多了，有什么不放心的。”  
郑在玹换上了一副委屈的表情。  
“从你接这个案子开始我就一直特别不安，总觉得会有什么事儿，但我知道，你要往上走必须得接这个案子。”  
“但我就是特别害怕，所以…”  
董思成推开他的手，郑在玹这个样子他见得太多了，甚至有点厌烦，郑在玹知道，只要他示弱，董思成是没办法拒绝的，所以每一次他摆出委屈巴巴的样子就打在董思成的七寸上。  
“你不用摆出这个样子，没用的。”  
“我都说了，有便衣警察看着呢，轮不着你操心。”

楼梯间的铁门咣当在身后阖上，董思成站在办公室门口打开咖啡喝了一口，确实是一杯没有中药味儿的美式，还有点甜。  
董思成低着头笑了一下，要推办公室的门，推到一半又退了出来。  
他狠狠心，把只喝了一口的咖啡丢尽了门口的垃圾箱，很大一声响在走廊里回荡，董思成一直听到最后一缕回音消失才进了办公室的门。

 

金道英坐在窗前发呆，想董思成的安全，也想昨天深陷噩梦的董思成。  
郑在玹半夜给他打电话，说董思成一定会做噩梦，叫他务必去看看。  
他带着水去叫醒他，看到董思成满头是汗，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇，整张脸都白纸一样，整个人蜷成胎儿的样子，手紧紧抓着床单。  
梦里大概特别痛苦，他头发都湿了。

董思成被叫醒的那个瞬间，一直咬牙忍受的人终于叫出来，微弱又清晰地呼喊，金道英差点掉出眼泪。

“郑在玹，救我。”

 

TBC


End file.
